


Rebirth

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Gen, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia-centric, No Spoilers, POV Lydia, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia learns to control her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a drabble tree challenge for Game of Cards on LJ.

Only one body lay in the sands.

Lydia could hardly believe her eyes as she took in the scene and realized everyone else was still standing, some a little worse for wear—but standing.

"Anyone hurt?" Scott called out, shaking his head as if trying to get the ringing out of his ears. Stiles' mouth was agape at the scene but as soon as his eyes fell on Lydia he was charging across the dunes to her.

Malia and Braeden were approaching the body, probably to dispose of it while Scott whispered something to Kira who looked shaken.

"Hey, look at me," Stiles said and Lydia blinked because he was right there and blocking out everything else from her view. 

"I'm okay," she said quietly.

"You sure?" Stiles pushed, reaching out to push her hair back.

Lydia lifted her chin defiantly. "Never been better."


End file.
